


We're All Family Here

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, M/M, Made Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: It's November first, a day to celebrate and remember family.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We're All Family Here

We’re All Family Here

It was glorious weather for November first, sunny and mild. Perfect for an outing.

Starsky perched on the stone, his chin resting on a propped knee. Hutch sat cross-legged on the grass, face up to heaven.

“Think they’ll bring cookies, like last year?” Starsky sounded wistful and sad.

“Maria’ll bring cookies.” Hutch smiled at his love. “And sugar skulls.”

“Marigolds.” 

Hutch caught sight of familiar car winding up the drive. Around them, other families were gathering on the lawn.

The Ramoses climbed the knoll, their arms overflowing with goodies, calling greetings to others.

“Maria’s getting older.” Starsky moved around behind the stone to make space. “Kiko’s wife is pregnant!”

“Molly looks happy.” Hutch nodded. Her wife Samantha—he’d seen their wedding—was a statuesque blonde. Like Molly, she was a doctor.

Kiko was a math teacher, which made Hutch proud, recalling their struggles with his homework.

Behind them, Rosie Dobey pushed Huggy in a wheelchair up the path.

They’d all come.

“Welcome,” Maria spoke. “To _dia des los muertos_ , to remember our friends—“

“Our dads,” Molly said.

“Starsky and Hutch,” Kiko added.

Maria laid out the sugar skulls, the flowers, and cookies, next to their photo on the grave.


End file.
